


Welcome home

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Bambam comes home from a business trip late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/gifts).



> Fluuuuuuffff bc I'm depressed
> 
> Eny I give this to you bc you wanted to feel loved (you're loved) though I'm sorry bc this is probs your least liked otp? ""OTL

When Bambam came back from his 6-day-business trip it was 2 am and the flat had been reasonably quiet. He sighed. Of Course Youngjae wouldn't wait up for him at this hour. As silently as possible he searched for the stuff he needed in his small luggage. When he had packed for departure he was so excited to finally go home and see his boyfriend again, he had just slammed everything into the trunk and squeezed it until it shut. (His colleague Jackson had laughed at him that this behaviour was so unlike his usual self.) He couldn't know that his plane would have a 5 hour delay.

 

He showered and brushed his teeth, ready to finally go to bed. When he opened the door to his own bedroom (sometimes it was easier telling people they were roommates than lovers), he was surprised to see that someone was already in there. Youngjae was cuddled into the blankets, a huge "welcome home♡" sign laying on top of him. Bambam couldn't but chuckle at the sight. He removed the sign and some of the blanket off of his boyfriend so that he could slip under them too. He drew Youngjae close and grazed his fingers softly through his hair. For a moment he allowed himself to watch him sleeping. How he had missed this. And it had been barely a week. If he told Youngjae, he'd probably laugh at him.

 

Bambam kissed his boyfriend's forehead before he hugged him close and closed his eyes to sleep. Before his conscience was gone, he felt arms wrapping around him and small hands grabbing his shirt. "I missed you" Youngjae mumbled sleepily and Bambam just hugged him closer and stroked his back for a moment. "Me too." He whispered, but Youngjae was already asleep again.

 

 

The next morning Bambam awoke to Youngjae drawing along his facial features; his eyelashes, eyebrows, his nose and his lips. When he realized Bambam had woken up, he grinned at him with his sunny face. "Welcome home!"

Bambam kissed him deeply, something he had yearned to do for the last days, but Youngjae clapped him on the shoulder and drew away. Bambam frowned at him. (Despite Youngjae being his weak spot, he. did. not. pout!) "I really need to use the toilet!" Youngjae said sheepishly and Bambam realized that he still had a hold around his torso. He let go and Youngjae sprang up to run to the bathroom. Bambam raised his eyebrows. Did he just...?

 

When Youngjae came back, relieved and happy, Bambam had propped his head up, leaning on his elbow and grinned cheekily at him. "Is that my shirt?"

Youngjae blushed and covered his chest (it was futile.) "I-I uhm... well I-" He mumbled something under his breath that Bambam couldn't make out. Bambam stood up and pulled Youngjae's arms off. It suited him well, he had to admit. "I couldn't understand a word."

 

"I- I couldn't sleep without it."

 

Bambam blinked at him. Youngjae looked embarrassed and scared, so he just kissed him on the nose before he was unable to hold his laughter in. "Aww, that's soo cute!" He cooed. Youngjae pouted. "Stop that, I'm your hyung! If at all, I am the one doing the cooing!"

"If you say so~" Bambam grinned, "hyung." And started to tickle him.


End file.
